clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Zapwire
--[[User:Zapwire|''' Zapwire']] The dark side of the moon 11:46, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Wow I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TRUST BEN! FISK IS BEN! YORK TOLD ME! WOMPUS AND I ALSO HAVE PROOF! FINE! YOU TRUST THAT SACK OF GARBIDGE THEN I'M LEAVING THIS WIKI! <=( --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 15:54, 19 July 2009 (UTC) H.E.Y.!!! I GOT IT!. The H.E.P. suit is uploaded. LastHCompany Congratulations Congratulations on becoming a jantior!!!, ofcourse with authority comes Responsibilty, so be sure to check as many pages as you can and ''Clean upLeekduck RUN KIRBY HES RIGHT BEHIND YOU 12:45, 20 July 2009 (UTC) (PS: Put this template on your userpage) FINE THEN Don't make the Freezelandian version. You can have your Lichenblossom one or something. --[[User:Zapwire|''' Zapwire']] The dark side of the moon 21:47, 21 July 2009 (UTC) That means, "Delete it, I don't want it anymore. DELETE! If it's split, it's only Lichenblossom. --[[User:Zapwire|' Zapwire']] The dark side of the moon 22:00, 21 July 2009 (UTC) You know, my last wish here is for you to delete that Freezelandian version. --[[User:Zapwire|' Zapwire']] The dark side of the moon 19:32, 22 July 2009 (UTC) OH JEEZ YOU'VE MOVED STR00DEL? IT'S OK IF YOU FANONIZE IT RATHER THAN MAKE IT A EVIL TEMPLATE! AND DO WE REALLY NEED ARTICLES ON WALRUS2, ETC. ALSO, THAT'S A LITTLE ANTI-DEMOCRATIC TO CLOSE THE CONGRESS FOR A BILL! NOT VERY DEMOCRATIC, EH? sHEESH. --[[User:Zapwire|' Zapwire']] The dark side of the moon 14:19, 25 July 2009 (UTC) You know, that titantic thing is breaking the CO by attacking a user or wiki. And that wiki's not gonna fall. Wait and see. --'Zapwire' (Living after midnight, rockin' to the dawn) 21:30, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Compromise Templates are styled based upon importance and type. The Ambox template will have a style parameter to let users choose their style of template. * '''big' -- This style is for warnings, alerts, and such. and would use this. * small -- This style is for minor warnings/alerts or non-technical problems with the article. already uses this style. and should use this style too. * flat -- This style is for technical problems with the article. uses this already. should use this too. The QA articles also use this. * blank -- This style is for simple messages, with or without an image. uses this already. should use this too. How's that? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 18:26, 1 August 2009 (UTC) SWEARING ARROGANCE EARNS A WARNING Listen up. Your swearing (yes, four asteriks is swearing), is INTOLERABLE. By law, I am required to give you this worthless "Warning" template. Also, I just want to be blunt and say that your template SVG replacements are stupid. Yes, stupid. You said the viewer understands those agonizingly boring images? I can draw a more original image on PAPER than you could download from whatever "Tango" is (and it's not the dance). YOU SAID: # I add some new template style and they **** and moan over it, Now, EVERYONE knows what those four asteriks are REALLY saying. When I read it in my mind, it doesn't say "asterik asterik...", it says the SWEAR WORD. Do you honestly think four asteriks are censorship? I can clearly label that "Fail", as the old blog phrase goes. If I could, I'd prosecute you immediantly, but that warning is all I can give by law, so consider yourself lucky! Now, allow me to explain myself. My mother has called me a "ninety year old man trapped in a teenager's body". I am OLD. I'm a diehard, hymn-singing, no-changing, P/2 using, anti-stramlining, Office 2003 using Windows geezer. I prefer Internet Explorer over Firefox (but I am using it because IE finally failed on me). I like big templates (and I can not lie), but I can sacrifice that if you let me have some enjoyable images over your pathetic glyphs. You have all of these excuses for changing the templates: "it hurts people's eyes, the viewer doesn't understand it, it's streamlined, your old one is ugly, it distracts attention from the article", to name a few. I can debunk that. *"It hurts people's eyes." Whose eyes? Wikipedia addresses that as "Weasel Words", and it's against their site doctrine (but not ours). The only one who ever whines about eyesight issues is you. Explorer was upset about the AIA colors, and I understand that one. It's not the template, it's either you or your hardware. **For that, I reccomend the following. ***OPEN A WINDOW! For goodness sakes, let some Sunlight in! I owe sunlight for being able to play a computer for eight hours wihout eye pains! ***SCREEN RESOLUTIONS! Your monitor has features which allow you to adjust contrast, brightness, etc. PCs (or at least Windows) comes with settings allowing more or less area to be shown on your screen. Use those and other tools to soothe your eyes. ***LIGHTS! Do you use your PC at midnight without lights for hours? I used to before the electronics curfew, and it helped me fall asleep. However, it causes eyestrain. It can't damage your eyes, but it's bad for them nonetheless. Flick on a switch, turn on a lamp, anything that makes external light! ***RESKIN! Hate our templates and skins? Use your newfangled SeaMonkey (or whatever) and reskin it to something that's easier on the eyes for YOUR computer alone! Don't ruin it for the rest of us! *"The viewer doesn't understand it." Wow, you are clearly underestimating the intelligence of our Viewers. Now, this may be an Autism thing, but pictures don't serve as the primary guides and instructions, the TEXT does. The pictures are either Eye Candy or are used as visual examples for assitence when the text can't teach (like in computer setup manuals). Our viewers are smart enough to look at text if they don't get the image. The images are for pure merriment. Besides, I'd rather see a picture of a wiki character saying "DON'T TOUCH THAT!" over a stupid computer screen with a lock on it anyday. I'll even compromise and make it SVG if that pathetic InkScape ever works. OUR VIEWERS ARE NOT IDIOTS. THEY CAN READ! * "It's streamlined." Streamlining is pointless. That's my opinion, but I pick gigantic, clunky and easily navigable menus over a small little Ribbon or image navigator ANYDAY. When Windows gets streamlined, it becomes bloated (Vista, anyone?) and often more difficult to load. I'm a productive man, but effiency isn't everything. We're not in Soviet Russia, so we can be a bit inefficient at times. This isn't Linux nor Wikipedia. * "Your old one is ugly." My grandfather once said: "Opinions are like your backside. Everybody has one." You shouldn't enforce your (arrogant) opinion on us just because YOU don't like the site's templates. True, you've made MANY good changes, but new images and template rewrites? That's pointless. * "It distracts attention from the article". Oh, boo-hoo! Scroll down a bit and it's gone. In my opinion, we don't even NEED a Protection or Deletion template, but we have it. Cry me a river, to quote Bugzy. Are you too lazy to scroll down a bit? I don't think you are. There's a scrolling wheel, a Page Down Key, and a nice scrollbar to choose from. Is this a harsh warning? Yes indeed. However, I really don't want to watch every template be stripped of anything that makes it Different and replaced with monotonous Glyphs. I won't take that lying down. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 19:13, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Governance firing Your character has been fired from the Governance, in-universe, of course. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 20:04, 1 August 2009 (UTC) You are SO innocent! What are you even supposed to have done? Changed a template? This is dumb. YOu have done nothing wrong and will soon be unblocked.--N⊘tAnEditor 09:42, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Hello. Maybe I'll come back. Good. --'Zapwire' (Talk|contribs) 19:55, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :P.S. I won't troll, that's hopeless now. I'll just wait it out. I'm here to help! Could you give me a complete list of your 'crimes'? Thanks. The sooner I know what you're supposed to have done the sooner I caan show it's legal.--N⊘tAnEditor 20:00, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :Umm... slander on TS. I won't do it anymore, I understand that I won't mke things better. --'Zapwire' (Talk|contribs) 20:01, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ZW! ZAPWIRE! You came back (well, unbanned atleast)! -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 19:59, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Nice! Now we can only hope you wont be rebanned by somone evil who doesn't understand you're innocent.--N⊘tAnEditor 20:09, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Nice to see you back... I hope I catch you editing more, and I don't wanna see that semi-quit template there. Revive your edits! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:36, November 11, 2009 (UTC) yeah what he sayed nice to see you dude-- ᄃӨӨӨᄂ31 ҂ Talk to me talk to the superhero 20:22, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Your New Skins Got Bugs.. Ever since I installed that skin you made - by the way, I love it! - it's got a bug, and I can't see user's avatars when they comment. I don't know if there are any more bugs, but anyway to fix it? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 17:55, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Okay. Should I just leave it? Or shall I change the skin, but not the code and see if there's any different that doesn't affect as much? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:00, November 18, 2009 (UTC)